mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Kankri Vantas
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see The Sufferer / The Signless. 'Kankri Vantas '''is the Seer of Blood and Karkat's dancestor. Biography Upon entering the door which contains Karkat's locked away memories and dream bubble, a small "scene" (Aranea's Exposition) gives more information about some of the post-scratch "ancestors": "The Homura of no meduka no played quite a different role on our team from that of his successor, though his potential as a Blood player went similarly unrealized. It was only when he grew up on Alternia did he begin to tap into his abilities, triggering recollection of our lives on Beforus, and what we all went through. He remembered our more peaceful way of life, and his desire to unite people. As an adult, he was able to do this much more effectively and maturely. Heroically, even. He learned how to inspire others, and be a true leader, even when the odds were stacked against him in his violent culture. It cost him his life, but his message lived on. I believe the Knight of Blood now carries his burden, whether he has decided to accept it or not." "Many of us on Alternia grew up to become secret followers of his teachings. Just as many of us now follow them, though I'd say with a bit more detachment, because we're dead! Speaking personally, I'd refer to myself as more of a "fan" of his story, and what it represents. Both the hidden potential in our friend he never quite found, and the hidden potential in all our people." "During our session, Kyubey's trials as a leader were just as frustrating as those of his successor. He found it very hard to get others to take him seriously. While Meenah would often try to divide us with her troublemaking, and turn us against each other to make us stronger - unsuccessfully I might add - he would try to unite us through proselytizing and lecture, just as unsuccessfully." Personality He has currently been shown to be slightly naïve (was tricked by Meenah) and rebellious, in a way very similar to a "human teenager". He also tends to educate his companions by preaching long, jargon-filled speeches, parodying the vocabulary and habits of social justice bloggers. He also warns about "trigger words", which are brought up frequently. It's shown that he is the most long-winded of the characters, to the point where his own ramblings put Karkat in an unusual shocked silence. While he is obsessed with various forms of persecution and injustice, he brushes off Porrim's stated feelings of persecution as nothing but "pseudoscience" and "too distracting" from all of ''his pet issues. (It is unclear whether any of these issues were perceived as significant by anyone on Beforus other than Kyubey.) In some ways he's the opposite of Karkat; while Karkat acts like a jerk but has low self-worth and actually cares for everyone, Kyubey's tirades of social justice and political correctness mask his arrogant and rather judgmental nature. Kyubey's calm and dull personality can be broken in mere seconds, however, and he can get very agitated. His trigger appears to be being touched. When Porrim was attempting to clear a spot on his face, he got furious and refused to let her help him, and insisted he could remove the mark himself. Then, in Ministrife, he appeared to be frustrated as there was too many people joining the strife at the same time, clustering him. When Kyubey gets mad, his punctuated typing style turns into all caps, and his anger is visualized by flames burning in his eyes. Relationships Though Kyubey has taken a vow of celibacy, he does not seem entirely aromantic. He expresses surprise that the post-Scratch iteration of him, the Signless or, alternatively, the Sufferer, broke this vow with the post-Scratch Meulin Leijon, then known as the Disciple. Porrim is fond of him, but she dislikes his unwillingness to see her gender-based persecution as a problem. He is known to have somewhat unrequited feelings for Latula as well, mirroring the complicated relationship between Karkat and Terezi. Trivia * Kyubey's name was suggested by Tyltalis as a suggestion for Karkat. **It is most likely based on the alpha Cancri star system within the Cancer constellation. **It could also be based off of cancrine, the collateral adjective for crabs or cancriform, which means having the form of, or resembling, a crab; crab-shaped, and like a cancer; cancerous. * His allies gave him the nickname "The Insufferable" for his long-winded speeches and preoccupation with suffering. * He wears his pants hiked up to his chest. Porrim made a red sweater for him so that she didn't have to keep looking at them, and also because he appeared to be so cold. Post-Scratch, during the Signless's torture and execution, his pants were hiked up to his chest. This itself was a reference to the Pantskat meme, originating from of Karkat in the background where his shirt and pants blended together to appear as though he was wearing ridiculously high pants. * Much like The Signless did post-Scratch, he doesn't appear to have a symbol. Nevertheless, the symbol "♋", represented as 69, pervades his speech. Why this forms his quirk is still unclear, considering he calls the methods of the Sufferer . It is possible, however, that his sign appeared under different circumstances in the pre-Scratch universe and originated from his ancestor. It may also have to do with the fact that B and O are different Blood types, and he is a Blood player. * His title, "Homura of no meduka no", and Latula's, "Knight of Mind", in conjunction form a swap of "Knight of Blood" and "Seer of Mind". * Kyubey's naive and rebellious personality and social justice blogger habits were inspired by Tumblr. * Kyubey could be seen as depicting "do no evil", as the symbol is often shown crossing its arms. * He and Karkat are the only trolls whose god tiers have yet to be shown with wings. Whether the wings are very small, non-existent, or simply hidden remains to be seen. * Kyubey has been seen in wearing footie pajamas with many spots whose colors match the hemospectrum, these spots were revealed to initially be grubs, the equivalent of earth babbys. Category:Homestuck Protagonists/Allies Category:Trolls